330
A bat attacks David in his room. Synopsis Teaser : It is afternoon at Collinwood, and the bright afternoon sunshine has dispelled the fears of the night. But fear lingers in the mind of a child. And, before this day is over, fear will mount to terror. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard finds David Collins staring at the Portrait of Barnabas, the eyes of which have come alive for him. David reveals to his aunt why he is so afraid of Barnabas Collins: because Cousin Barnabas wants him to die. Act I Elizabeth finds David's accusation absurd. But David insists that it is true and that Barnabas is afraid David will discover the secret he is hiding in the Old House cellar. Although he is reluctant to tell her, David confides in his aunt that Sarah Collins appeared to him last night and warned him to stay away from the Old House. Roger Collins, having overheard, angrily interrupts. He orders David to his room. Alone with Elizabeth, Roger despairs of what to do with David who, unbeknownst to them, takes this opportunity to sneak out of Collinwood. David makes his way to the Old House but finds the doors locked. He manages to climb in through a window and makes his way down to the cellar as the sun begins to set. Finding the door locked, David is caught in the act by Dr. Julia Hoffman. Act II Julia warns David to return home. But David persists in his curiosity. Julia finally grabs David by the arm and forcibly takes him back to Collinwood. There, Elizabeth discovers her nephew has disappeared and informs Roger. At that moment, Julia comes in with David, and an incensed Roger threatens to spank his son for disobedience. Elizabeth, however, grants David a reprieve and sends him back to his room. Alone with Roger and Elizabeth, Julia tries to persuade them to keep David away from the Old House. She learns that David believes Barnabas wants him dead. They all decide not to mention this to Barnabas. In his bedroom, David is more determined than ever to find out what Barnabas is hiding in the Old House. Act III Later that night, Julia administers another injection to Barnabas. Although she is proud of the progress the experiment is making, Barnabas senses Julia's tension. She claims it is due to the fact Willie Loomis was shipped to a home for the criminally insane earlier in the day. Now that the authorities have definitely deemed Willie guilty of Maggie Evans' abduction, Barnabas has nothing to fear. But Barnabas is quick to contradict this. There is still the matter of David. Barnabas has a plan for dealing with the boy, a plan which will result in no one ever believing a word David says. Act IV Roger speaks with David, having no intention of either scolding or punishing his son. He tries to understand why David continually disobeys him. David insists that Barnabas is hiding something terrible in the Old House. Roger begins to lose his patience. He decides to change the subject and asks David to promise him not to go to the Old House again. Once David agrees, albeit reluctantly, Roger wishes him good night. Alone again, David is startled when his bedroom window abruptly opens. A large bat swoops in and attacks him. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 327. * The bat sound is obviously the squeaking of a felt pen writing on a whiteboard. according to the Dark Shadows Almanac, it was the sound of a cork being rubbed on the side of a glass bottle. * This is the last episode to feature Bob Lloyd in the closing credits saying "Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production" until episode 683. Story * The piano is terribly out of tune and sounds more like a honky-tonk than a baby grand. You'd think a rich family like the Collins could afford a piano tuner. * TIMELINE: It was "last night" (occurred in 327) when Sarah warned David about the Old House. Willie has been sent today to a mental home. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Elizabeth converses with David in the foyer, Joan Bennett's earring throws a reflection of the stage lights, leaving a blinding spot lag on the video. * The shadow of the pole used for the bat is clearly visible in the closing scene. * When Roger stops playing the music, someone off-set can be heard giving a command, perhaps to stop the record. * When Roger and David converse in David's room, the shadow of a person can be seen passing by. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 330 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 330 - Twenty-two Minutes0330